Carnival Of Rust
by AnimeMangaWriter101
Summary: READ! ICE AND SUN ARE WARRIORS IN HUMAN FORM! Okay, first slash/horror/ rape thing, hope I did good :  Give honest critique and reveiws.


**(Let me make this perfectly clear: ICE AND SUN ARE WARRIORS IN HUMAN FORM! WHY WON'T ANYONE READ THE DESCRIPTION?)**

_D' you breath the name of your savior in your hour of need_

_N' taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed _

_Of implication, insinuation and ill will, till' you cannot lie still_

_In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill_

Ice crept towards Sun, a dark smirk tracing her lips. "Are you afraid of death?" she asked, creeping ever closer. Sun did not flinch, although there was a flame of fear in her bright green eyes. "As long as it is painless, no." "Oh, but I plan on toying with you." Ice leapt then, latching on to Sun's arms and pushing her to the ground. She tore into Sun's clothes, ripping them off with unusually powerful strength, leaving bare flesh where clothes had once been. Ice scanned her body, then her eyes flicked up, and she chuckled darkly. "Oh, yes, I could have much fun with you."

Sun was now trembling, realizing what Ice was about to do. "N-no, not this." "Yes, yes, this," Ice cackled evilly. "This will be fun." She then stripped herself, revealing her graceful, pale body. Sun was mesmerized by her beauty. Ice's hair… her long, beautiful, luscious pale blonde hair…. she wanted to touch it, to curl it between her fingers. "You-your…" Sun couldn't finish her sentence. Ice's eyes flickered, light catching the ice blue delicacy of their color. She smirked. "I'm good with this. I've done it thousands of times. Maybe you'll like it."

_Come feed the rain_

_Cause' I'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the skies of lust_

Ice reached down slowly, her smirk growing ever wider. Sun tried her hardest to remain calm, but it was difficult. She felt it then, a hand on her pubic hair. She sighed and trembled, liking and hating it. Ice continued to smirk, stroking her prize, enjoying every touch. A sudden urge came to Sun, telling her to do the same to her rapist. _Her _rapist. She felt as if she was special, in an odd, twisted sort of way. Sun finally gave into her dark lust. She reached out and touched Ice. It felt so wrong, yet she wished for it.

Sun gasped as she felt sudden pain in her abdomen. She glanced down. Blood was oozing from a scratch. Ice had scratched her, and plunged her hand further into the spot. Sun whimpered in pain and in pleasure. Ice loved this to no end. The lust and pain she could grant her victims. But never mind that. After this, she would get her revenge. But it wasn't revenge. It was the final touch of pain and pleasure that she used in her many killings.

_It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed_

_All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need_

_I lust for after no disaster can touch us anymore_

_And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before_

Her way of murdering…. It was simple, yet complicated. She would act like would kill the victim, but instead, rape them. Then, she would use her dagger she always carried in her left boot, and cut them when they didn't have their attention on her. After she had had her fun, she would slice the esophagus, which would end any life slowly and painfully. She sighed. It was a pity. Never had she had so much fun until now.

Sun felt another wave of pain as Ice scratched her again, deeper into her leg than before. She felt a nibble on her neck. But then it turned to a full-blown bite. She bit back a whimper, and cursed herself for enjoying the rape. But Ice was not done yet. She was enjoying this too much; she couldn't end her pleasure yet. Her teeth left Sun's neck, and traveled down to her breasts. They were petite, gymnast size. Ice bit down on those, but gently.

_Lost for after no disaster can touch_

_Touch us anymore _

_And more than ever I hope to never fall_

_Where enough is not the same it was before_

She felt Sun heave her chest with protest, but slowly sank into the feel. Ice left the breasts alone after, and let her hand travel even deeper into Sun's pubic. Sun pushed up, immediately regretting it. Pain shot up from her lower body; it felt as if her insides were being pulled and stretched to their breaking point. She screamed silently. Ice snickered. "Are we having fun yet?" Sun let a shiver take over her body. "N-no, we are not. Go to hell." Ice glared. How dare you speak to me like that."

_Don't walk away _

_Don't walk away_

_Ooh when the world is burning _

_Don't walk away _

_Don't walk away _

_Ooh when the heart is yearning_

Ice slowly reached into her back boot and pulled out the knife. She rocketed herself forward and kissed Sun forcefully on the lips. She almost purred in pleasure as she brought the knife slowly up to her throat. Sun felt the cold metal and knew what was going to happen. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Ice moved the dagger swiftly, severing her throat. Then, as a favor to her favorite victim, she reached down and snapped Sun's neck, ending the normal slow death that Ice enjoyed so much. "Consider it a favor," she told the dead corpse as she walked away.

_'Cos without your love _

_My life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

**(The song is Carnival Of Rust by Poets Of The Fall)**


End file.
